<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betty and Archie: Because I Love You by NickAaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059018">Betty and Archie: Because I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron'>NickAaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak, devastation, fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betty and Archie: Because I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What could be worse then a night of full of heartbreak? More heartbreak. That was what awaited Betty and Archie. What should have been a celebratory night of fun and laughter turned into a night full of devastation and tears. Their secret had just been exposed in front of everyone. Betty ran home crying while Archie followed a few minutes later. When he got home he immediately went to his bedroom window but her light was off. He grew frantic, calling her over and over with no answer every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty! Betty please pick up! I need to talk to you. I really REALLY need to see you Betty. I-“.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped mid sentence. He threw his phone on the bed and left in a hurry. He walked over to her house and opened the door. Alice and FP weren't home and he thought to himself that she must have not even bothered to lock the door. But he went in anyway. It was as if something inside him just said “Fuck it!”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked on her door gently, softly and spoke in a tone so soft it could move anyone to tears with the sheer sweetness surging with his words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty? Are you there? Please answer. I’m begging you. I need to know you’re okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice began to tremble and shake. He tried so hard to fight it but it soon became impossible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “B-Betty? Pl-please open the door. I know you probably hate me. But I just need to see you’re okay. Betty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the door. He needed to see she was okay. But he quickly became stunned to see she wasn’t there. Where could she be? Where would she go? His jaw then dropped as if he realized something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Of course!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bolted out of the house and ran as fast as he could. He could barely think but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was finding her. And he knew exactly where she was. It was their spot. When he finally arrived he saw her sitting in a booth on the other side of the glass at Pop’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked inside to see her with a milkshake in front of her but she had her hand pressed against her cheek and her elbow to the table. He could see the red on her face from the crying. He walked over to her slowly. He almost started crying. Archie wasn’t a hateful person. But he hated seeing her hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to say something, anything. But he was afraid of speaking the wrong thing. Instead he just sat down. She didn’t look up but she gave a slight sigh. She knew he was there. A tear formed in his eye. But he fought it before it could fall. He reached over and put his hand on top of her other hand. He thought she may pull away. He though she hated him. A thought that scared him. But to his surprise she squeezed his hand back as she looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betyy: “...Arch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was cracked and shaky. He could hear the hurt in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “You came?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Of course I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Why?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I needed to make sure you were okay. I went to your house but you weren’t there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “I almost went home. But after I left I felt compelled to come here. I don’t know why but...I just had this feeling. I guess it’s because...it’s our spot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yeah it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “What did we do Arch? We ruined everything. Veronica hates me. Jug won’t even talk to me. It’s safe to say I ruined us. And I think for good this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I’m so sorry Betty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand bolted say from his as she spoke with frustration in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Don’t! Don’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Do what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Take all the blame. It was both of us Archie. We both did this.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yes but I’m the one who wanted to sneak around. I’m the one who wrote you a song. You ended things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “That doesn’t matter. It didn’t erase what we did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “So what happens now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Now? We all go our separate ways I guess. I’m going to college. And you’re...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused. The look on her face was a sense of fear. Not the fear of him leaving. But the fear that he wouldn’t come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “...and you’re going to the navy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Y-yeah...yeah I am. But um...what about us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Where does this leave us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Archie. There is no us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “You know damn well why!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started growing frustrated. But he remained calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty I-...I never meant for any of this to happen I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Stop! There is no us Archie. And there never will be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Why?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Because you don’t love me!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said it loud to him which attracted peoples attention. She got up from the booth still sniffling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “I’m not doing this here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began walking away as she noticed people whispering and staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “...come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty please don’t go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “No! Arch just...just stop! I’m going home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “But Betty we need to talk about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “There is nothing to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked out the door as he followed behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty. Betty! Betty please talk to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “No! I already told you there’s nothing to talk about!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yes there is!”</p>
<p>Archie: “Oh my god Archie why do you care so much?? Why did you even come here? Why are you so hell bent on making sure I’m okay??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that...her eyes widened and her jaw slowly dropped. She couldn’t get her words out as she gasped. When she finally spoke it was in disbelief and denial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “No. no. no! NO! No you don’t.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yes...I do Betty!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “No!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned and walked away as he called to her but no answer. After a few minutes they reached their houses. She went to her door and quickly turned around as he continued yelling to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Archie just stop! You don’t love me! You can’t love me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Because! You didn’t want to be with me! You didn’t want ME!! You told me right here 3 years ago that you couldn’t give me the answer you want! You called me perfect! And you know I hate that word!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yes...I did call you perfect. But not in the way you think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Then enlighten me how did you mean it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I know you have flaws Betty. Everyone does. No one is perfect. But when I called you that it wasn’t because I thought you had to be perfect. It was because you are my entire world. My best friend! I know you feel like your whole life you’ve had to be this perfect person for everyone else. But you never had to be that for me. I didn’t want you to put on an image for me. I love you for YOU Betty! That’s why I called you perfect...not because you have to put on an image or because you don’t have flaws...but because you’re my whole world. You are the light in my life. You make my life so much better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze where she stood. She was loved by his speech. But she was still in denial. She began to cry with he noticed with her words and tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Then why did you hurt me Arch? Why did you reject me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Because...I was afraid. That I could never make you happy. That I could never be the man you deserve. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy. I was afraid I couldn’t do that. I’m so sorry I hurt you Betty! Hurting you is the last thing I’d ever want to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “It doesn’t matter. It’s too late!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “No it’s not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “YES IT IS!! You think you can just stand here 3 years later, give me a speech and that makes it all okay? It doesn’t!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Just go! Just go to the Navy. You were gonna leave me anyway!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Of course not Betty! I would come back! I would always come back to you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “BULLSHIT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “No Archie just leave me alone! Just go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stormed back into her house still crying. He fought every tear at once as the devastation pierced his heart. He turned around to go but shook his head and made a fateful decision. He walked back to the door and went inside. He turned to see her in the living room to see her on the couch with her face planted into her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Get out! Just get out Archie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Betty please just-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “NO! Archie you do not love me! If you did you wouldn’t have hurt me 3 years ago!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped talking as she began to break down. She pushed forward and starting pushing at him to make him leave. He didn’t push back. He knew she was afraid and hurting and he wasn’t gonna let her go through this alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “GO! GET OUT! YOU DON’T LOVE ME!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped shoving and rested her hands on his shoulders breaking down. He immediately pulled her into his arms gently wrapping his arms around her. She let it all out. Every emotion. Every feeling. She let it all out as did he. He caresses her head as she cried into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Shhhhhhhh”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shushed her softly giving her all his assurance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I love you so much Betty. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. But I do now. I love you...more then anything. And I promise when I go to the navy...I will come back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised her head to him still crying. He began to break down as he wiped her tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “O-okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded her head in acceptance. At long last the denial was gone. She believed him. She still wasn’t ready to see him go, but all she wanted right now was to be in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Arch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Sorry? For what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “For yelling at you. You didn’t deserve it. I was just...so afraid. I have wanted to be with you all my life. I was afraid you’d just hurt me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I wish I could go back and do that night over again. But I can’t. But we can move forward...together. Right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded her head and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Ye-...yeah. Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie smiles back at her. They wiped each other’s tears away. He caresses her cheek with his hand as she put her other hand on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Arch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Will you stay with me...please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Of course I’ll stay with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave a sigh of relief as they embraced again. After a few seconds they walked upstairs holding hands as they headed to her room. She let him change in the bathroom as they got ready for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he walked out she noticed an injury on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Oh my god Arch what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “It’s nothing. Just from a fight I had in the ring this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Here come sit down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat on the bed as she got a wet towel and some bandages. She gently wiped the injury with the towel before bandaging it. After placing the bandage she slowly caressed his chest with her hand as he put his hand on hers locking together. Their eyes fixated on each other as she took her hand from his chest to his cheek. They both knew they wanted. And they went for it. They both went in for the kiss as she joined him on the bed. She wrapped her hands around his hair as they continued kissing. It was full of passion, fire, love. After a few minutes she turned around the bed and he wrapped his arm around her as she felt his warm body against her back. He reached over and kissed her cheek which she smiled at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “I love you Betty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty smiles at this. She waited her whole life for this. She knew the future would be unpredictable. But at least they would embrace it together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “I love you too Arch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around and shut the light off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie: “Goodnight”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty: “Night”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before sleeping she thought back to their first meeting. Waving to each other from their windows. Fated to be best friend together. But also much more. They weren’t kids anymore...but their love still remained as it always would. She smiled at this memory as she held his hand tight and shut her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>